


The Year...?

by Elijah_Avada



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda, M/M, Mates, Oneshot, Reunions, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Werewolves, fluff?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 23:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13845114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Avada/pseuds/Elijah_Avada
Summary: Remus somehow finds himself thrown back in time, to before James and Lily are murdered, except now he's separated from his mate...(I SUCK AT DESCRIPTIONS, PLEASE JUST READ IT!!!)





	The Year...?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING!!!   
> This idea has been floating around my head for a long time but I've never bothered to write it out, until I sat down with my laptop and couldn't think of anything else to write.

Remus Lupin was on the ground, hunched over himself sobbing brokenly. Surrounding him were people. Dead people. James and Lily Potter, and Sirius Black. They had died so many years ago, but here they were, looking so young and... alive. He curled inwards even further, trying to block it out.

"Moony! Moony, c'mon, what's wrong?!"

In the end, it was the shout belonging to 'James' that brought him out of his stupor. He looked up, with wide, teary-eyes, at his dead best friends and broke down in heart-wrenching sobs again. There was no way... It was a dream. It had to be. They...

"Talk to us, Moony!"

A flash of unfathomable pain tore through his chest and a strangled scream erupted from his throat. Both hands flew to his chest, gripping his sweater tightly. He couldn't feel it anymore. The sweet, soothing presence of his mate. It was gone. The bond was... broken.

"REMUS!" 

He was staggering to his feet and stumbling across the room, ignoring the shouts and yells from his dead friends. He had almost reached the door when arms wrapped around him and pulled him back, effectively stopping him. His hands clawed desperately at the arms around him, his screams becoming hoarse.

It was only when a stunner hit his back that he stopped struggling towards the door. Now that he couldn't move, he realised he was in the lounge room of Sirius' flat in muggle London. This was... wrong. The Potter's were in hiding for weeks before they died... But if it were before that... why wan't Pettigrew here? Suddenly, he felt like he had no energy to fight or struggle anymore. Why was he bothering? His mate was gone... He had nothing anymore...

"Moony, I'm going to release the stunner, but you need to calm down and tell us what's going on."

When he could move again, he sat up slowly, tears streaming silently down his cheeks and a harsh ache throbbing through his body.

"Remus... can you please tell us what's going on?"

He swallowed thickly, trying to get the lump in his throat, but after having no success, he opened his mouth to speak. His voice was croaky and strained.

"Gone... He's gone, I can't... I can't feel the bond anymore!"

His words came out as a slurred cry, but judging by the looks on his their faces, they definitely understood him.

"Your mate... Remus, you... your mate...how?"

It was all he could do to shake his head frantically, rubbing at his eyes roughly with his sleeve. There was no way... He couldn't have... Finally, he managed to get out two words.

"The date...?"

"It's the first of September... why?"

Remus shook his head again.

"The year..."

"It's 1981... Remus... what's going on?"

Yet again, a sob wracked his entire body. 18 years... He had gone back 18 years. His friends were alive, but... His mate wasn't even born at this point in time. Quietly, as if hoping it wasn't true, he murmured,

"18 years..."

Lily gasped from beside him. The idea of him having time-travelled had crossed her mind when he asked for the year, but...

~~~~~~~~~~

He had told them everything. And in return they explained what was currently happening. The Headmaster had told them that he received a warning from a young male, that Voldemort knew where they were, and surely enough, the Dark Lord had showed up that very night. Dumbledore had managed to get them out, and incredibly, defeat Voldemort, alongside Peter Pettigrew. 

They told him how there was going to be an order meeting at the Burrow that night, so they could meet the person who warned Dumbledore, and celebrate being free from Voldemort. While there were still stray Death Eaters to be caught, they definitely had a reason to be celebrate.

~~~~~~~~~~

They were sitting in the back garden of the Burrow, the whole Order gathered to celebrate. Remus was sat quietly on the porch, staring down at the butterbeer in his hands blankly. Even if he had his friends back, and Voldemort was gone... He had lost his mate. And now he would have to wait an entire year just to see if his mate was even going to be born in this timeline, or if it had been so screwed up that he wouldn't be born again. Even then, he would have to wait at least 16 years after that for his mate to be of age...

He shook his head to clear it. He was going to live this life, day by day, even if it killed him to be without his little mate. 

A wave of excited whispers swept through the group as they heard the flow chime. Dumbledore was arriving with the person who saved the Potter's lives and helped win them the war. Remus kept his head bowed, perhaps if he stayed this way, no one would speak to him. When he heard the footsteps however, and a painfully familiar scent hit his nose, his head snapped upwards with enough speed that it was surprising his neck hadn't broken.

Standing besides Albus Dumbledore was his mate. His beautiful, very much alive, mate. And his mate was staring right back at him, golden eyes that they shared glittering with unshed tears.

"Remus..." 

"Jonah..."

In a split second, thank Merlin for his werewolf speed, Remus was across the yard and had scooped the smaller male into his arms, burying his nose against his neck and inhaling the heavenly scent of his mate. He could feel the small hands gripping the back of his shirt tightly. He could also feel tears slowly soaking through to his shoulder, Jonah sniffling softly in his embrace.

He could hear the gasps, but he didn't care. He pulled back just enough to meet the smaller, blonde haired male's eyes, and then bent down, kissing him sweetly. Feeling his mate's hand tangle into his hair, he sighed happily into the kiss. He didn't care that they would have to re-form the bond, or that people would have questions. He had his mate in his arms and that was what mattered.

When they broke their kiss, Remus laying his head down onto Jonah's shoulder as he ran his fingers through his hair. Dumbledore coughed awkwardly, drawing the attention to him.

"Well, ahem... as I was about to say earlier, Jonah, meet the Order of the Phoenix, and everyone, although clearly not Remus, this is Jonah..."

As his spoke, his voice was laced thickly with amusement, so much that Jonah's face burst into a brilliant pink blush, while Remus simply grinned, unable to contain his joy at being with his mate again. This caused a bout of laughter to spread through the group, and when Remus caught his friends eyes, they all gave him smiles, or in Sirius' case, a lecherous grin and some wriggled eyebrows.

He sighed happily again, nuzzling his mates neck and cuddling him tightly.


End file.
